1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to wood products and, more particularly, relates to methods of manufacturing consolidated cellulosic panels.
2. Description of Related Technology
Consolidated cellulosic panels, such as fiber board, paper board, particle board, and the like, are typically comprised of wood furnish such as saw dust, shavings, chips, or specially ground fibers, compressed with a binding agent or resin under heat and pressure. Such boards can be used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, exterior house siding, interior and exterior door facing panels or door skins, cabinet doors, paneling, moulding, etc.
It is often desirable to manufacture such panels to a uniform basis weight and caliper. If the panels are flat this can be accomplished by compressing a mat between first and second flat faced dies. However, if one of the faces needs to be deeply contoured, such die compressions have proven to be problematic. For example, if a first die has a contour corresponding to the desired shape of the panel, and the second die has a flat face, the mat compressed therebetween will have a non-uniform caliper, with the thinner areas of the mat being compressed to a higher density than thicker areas. This is especially true with fiberous materials that do not flow under pressure.
Current methods of producing such panels therefore typically require that a mat having first and second opposed flat surfaces be compressed according to conventional methods, and that one or more of the surfaces then be machined to have the desired contour. For example, a router may be used to shape the surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,106, assigned to the present assignee, discloses such a process. Such tools, however, cannot easily produce sharp inside corners, are relatively slow, and require complex, expensive equipment.
Another method requires contoured, complementary, dies on both the top and bottom to produce a substantially uniform thickness through the contoured and non-contoured areas. If one of the top or bottom needs to be flat, or alternatively shaped, the panel must undergo an added machining step adding time, expense and waste to the operation. Shallow contouring of one face is typically done in an embossing operation, or with an embossing die, but the depth of embossing is greatly limited.